La nave Enterprise en el universo de halo
by Juan Cristobal Barron Zatarain
Summary: La nave USS NCC-1701 ENTERPRISE llega al mundo de halo, despues de los acontecimientos de HALO 5 para que la historia tengas mas gama para que la pueda convertir a como yo quisiera, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias,GRACIAS.


Esta es mi primera vez creando un fanfic espero que les guste.

Este fanfic esta vasado en star trek principalmente en la nave Enterprise USS NCC-1701-E despues de la ultima pelicula y todo el universo de halo en la guerra contra laa IA's malas.

Mientras en el universo de Star Trek la mas poderosa nave de la federación hacia uno de sus muchos recorridos por el espacio buscando nuevas formas de vida, fue atraada por un inmenso agujero negro que tenia el tamaño de un cumulo de galaxias, por lo que la nave no tenia oportunidad de escapar y fue absorbida por el mismo agujero siendo transladada al universo de halo, donde aparce en uno de los bordes de la galaxia.

En esos instantes resiven transmisiones raras las cuales eran de una IA, en otra parte de la galaxia, la nave infinity era testigo de lo que estaba pasando y la IA conocida como Cortana insitaba a las otras IA's para que se revelarán contra los humanos y demas especies y los prometeos al finalizar el mensaje de cortana iniciaron el ataque contra los planetas y demás instalaciones al ver esto la nave infinity y otras 10 naves que entraron inmediatamente al iperespacio.

Al ver esto los tripulantes de la nave enterprise empesaron a buscar naves que habían logrado escapar a ese extraño ataque, logrando detectar 10 naves a las cuales les enviaron un mensaje con su ubicación las cuales al resivir el mensaje de la extraña nave, decidieron ir hacia esas cordenadas al encontrarse con la misteriosa nave, los capitanes de la naves de la unsc apuntaron sus armas hacia la nave misteriosa.

Pero el capitan de USS ENTERPRISE decido abrir un canal de comuncacion en una frecuencia tan antigua k no sabian si lograrian comunicarse con las naves que acababan de llegar, las cuales reciian un mensaje entre cortado de la nave misteriosa pero lograron abrir una frecuencia en la cual podian comunicarse sin problemas, lo cual llevo a que elcapitan Kirk les explico su cituacion y por que les habian mandado el mensaje con sus cordenadas.

Ya que ellos habian visto todo le que habia pasado y ya que persiviero que ellos estaban escapando de algo por eso decidieron mandar el mensaje de sus coredenadas al ver esto el capitan Lasky de la nave infinity dicidio contarles todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora, la historia que ya conocemos de halo de pprincipio a fin.

Al terminas todas la explicaciones decidioeron seguir juntos pero los mas sorprendidos eran los de las naves de la UNSC, por que la tecnologia de la nave de la USS ENTERPRISE era por mucho mas avanzada que la de su nave mas moderna la INFINITY, lo cual seria unna gran ventaja en su guerra contra cortna y sus seguidores lo cual seria una pelea muy dispareja.

Entoces los ultimos humanos libres de la UNSC y los tripulantes de la USS empezaron a crear una estretegia para poder hacerle frente a la nueva amenaza para lo cual las unicas naves que tendrian que entraren combate contra los prometeos, serian la INFINITY y la ENTERPRISE, ya que estas eran las naves mas fuertes y mejor equipadas para un combate cuerpo, cuerpo.

Entoces los ultimos humanos libres de la UNSC y los tripulantes de la USS empezaron a crear una estretegia para poder hacerle frente a la nueva amenaza para lo cual las unicas naves que tendrian que entraren combate contra los prometeos, serian la INFINITY y la ENTERPRISE, ya que estas eran las naves mas fuertes y mejor equipadas para un combate cuerpo, cuerpo.

El primer planeta que ivan a rescatar de la dctrina de CORTANA la cual era muy peligrosa ya que no sabian de que eran capaz de aser los prometeos y los otros artefactos de los forarnez y la misma CORTANA en ese estado de locura, pero no se darian por bencidos y liberarian todos los planetas de esa maldita perra, a lo que el primer ataque se llavaria acabo detro de una semana.

CREADOR[ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FANFIAC Y MIPRIMER CAPITULO.

SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS SERAN BIEN BENIDAS PERO TODO CON RESPETO CLARO ESTA


End file.
